Counting Cards
by mahigan699
Summary: Reno Sinclair is a Blackjack dealer. Nothing too bad, right? Wrong. His boss takes a special interest in him and things take a turn into uncharted territory. MxM/Yaoi, Mature content, Reno/Luxord, WIP
1. Chapter 1

PLOT BUNNIES. I swear to… uh. Someone… I swear to someone. QUINN. She's Lesbian Jesus anyway. (Don't ask, long story.) So anyway, yes, I'm alive. Moved back into the sticks and since the house has been uninhabited for months now, there's no Internet. Or television. Or cell phone service. Oh, and I'm working 12a-8a at a convenience store. I have a lot of time to write. Also: This pairing. It's weird, I'M WELL AWARE. … But you know what? Quinn and I can just SEE IT. We can SEE IT, man.

**Disclaimer for the Entire Story Because I'm Lazy: **I, mahigan699, do not own or claim to own anything in this story except the plot. Characters belong to Square Enix, music to their respective artists, and whoever invented Blackjack.

**Other Notes: **This story is located in Las Vegas, Nevada and the city itself is _**alternate universe.**_ I have never been to Las Vegas. I have never been outside of New York State.

**Warnings:** This will contain Male/Male relationships, and possibly Female/Female. If this bothers you, **please leave now.** I will ignore your flames, possibly laugh at them, and then delete them if I can. I am mahigan and I laugh at your attempts to make me upset. Also violence, swearing, gambling, drinking… I mean… this is Reno/Luxord. Just… imagine the freaking dialogue. My lord.

* * *

_Las Vegas, Nevada_

The city of Las Vegas.

It never sleeps and is always doing something. Whether its strip clubs, billiards, drinking, or casinos, everyone was doing something.

And if you didn't, well… you were unlucky and needed to find a hooker to get laid because you were boring and needed to spice up your life. And if you didn't want that, then… well, get the hell out of Las Vegas. Need more hotel rooms anyway.

One apartment in particular, lit right up and apparently bothering nobody. The bass speakers and LED lights lighting up with each pounding of bass, depending on the song.

Inside, the room was a mess, but it was a bachelor's pad. And… well, it was Reno's apartment. That was all you needed to know. Pinstripe suits, white shirts, dress pants, socks… they were all strewn about the apartment, as if thrown there carelessly. Very carelessly. The only thing that was relatively neat was the kitchen, but that could still be considered messy by others' standards.

There was a light tapping noise on the floor, Reno running around in his socks trying to find what he needed to go to work.

The redhead stopped abruptly and skid across the hardwood floor, singing along to the song that was playing on the stereo.

"_J'adore Vivienne habillez-moi, Gucci, Fendi et Prada._

_Valentino, Armani, too._

_Merde I love them Jimmy Choo."_

Continuing to sing to the song, he randomly picked up a few articles of clothing and deemed them clean enough to wear to work. He never really obeyed the strict dress code, but what did he care. He was just a dealer. Not like they saw anything but his upper torso anyway.

"_Fashion, put it all on me, don't you want to see these clothes on me."_

Reno pulled on his slick black shoes, grabbed his tag that read "Reno Sinclair" in fancy script and underneath "Blackjack", his keys, and pen.

"Is that everything?" He looked around; searching his unkempt apartment for anything he could have possibly forgotten. Running a hand through his hair, he swore to himself and grabbed a hair tie, putting his hair up in a small tail so it wasn't touching his collar. "Ready yet?"

One more look around and… yes. He was ready.

Rushing out, he almost ran into his neighbor, a little blonde kid with a weird haircut. "Oh shit. Dem, yo, don't fucking do that."

"Do what?" Demyx looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You know what, never mind. Did you need anything? No? Okay, see you later." He barely waited for a response and started away, only to get yanked back.

"Reno! Wait a minute, jeez. I came to ask for a ride, my car's shot." Demyx smiled in a charming little way, which made Reno groan, signaling he ultimately didn't care. "Thank you!"

"Shut up and let's go." Reno rolled his eyes and hurried down the stairs, trying to ignore the chattering box that was his neighbor. What was he talking about? Something about his boyfriend… _Bah. I don't care anyway._

Running downstairs and checking his watch at the same time, he barely had time to get to work, but at least Demyx was going to the same place. "Hurry up and get in the car. I need to get to work." He muttered, crawling into his sleek red car.

"You know," Demyx crawling in after him, buckling up since he knew how fast Reno went on the road. "You wouldn't be late constantly if you—"

"Demyx."

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up." Reno huffed and pulled out the apartment complex's driveway and proceeded to break as many driving laws as possible to get to work on time. Anyone else in the passenger seat would be scared shitless, but Demyx was fine, after getting a ride from Reno so many times. And he was quiet… that was a plus.

Parking the car in the Turk Society Grand Casino, employee entrance, Reno left Demyx in a hurry and beat feet inside. "Lock my car!"

Skidding and almost running into at least a dozen people, Reno ran to the desk to clock in. "I'm here!"

His co-worker raised an eyebrow, emerald green eyes sparkling in amusement. "You're late… but I'll write down you were here on time so you can keep your job, Reno." Axel smirked, knowing Reno would have to owe him. Again.

"… Should I say 'thanks' or be scared for the return favor?"

The redheads stared at each other for a moment before they both smirked. It was… almost a laugh. In their own way.

Axel handed him a set of keys. "Table eight, now get lost. I hate seeing your ugly mug."

"Oh, like yours is any better, yo."

"Hey, at least I have a love life." Oh, that was almost a low blow.

"Love life? Isn't that kid, like, 15, yo?"

"… Shut up and go to work." Reno smirked and sauntered off, knowing he had won this battle. There were many more to come, and the war between Axel and Reno would never end, but it was amusing at least.

* * *

"Twenty-one. Dealer wins."

There was a collective groan from the table as Reno collected the cards and set the deck aside, punching a hole through it. Grabbing another deck and separating it, he put it in a machine that did the shuffling for him. Another gentleman joined the table as two other walked away, wanting to try their luck somewhere else.

"Deal me in next turn." Reno looked up and studied the man for a moment, noticing how he had a Spade dangling from his right ear and two cartilage hoops, his other ear just with the hoops. Short blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He played with the gold cuff links on his pinstriped suit, white gloves brushing off imaginary dirt from his sleeve.

He nodded and shoved the man out of his thoughts, taking the cards. Dealing one face up and another face down, he turned to each person in turn and asked "Hit", "Stay", or "Split". Most played it safe. It was something he had seen a million times.

"Stay." Reno raised an eyebrow and dealt his own cards. Once the dealer was done, everyone flipped their cards and Reno announced the winner.

Or… winners. "Dealer and gentleman, 21."

This went on for at least a half hour. Reno wasn't paying attention in the slightest. He was more paying attention on how the fuck this guy was winning almost every time. Everyone else had left the table and Reno kept playing because… well one, it was his job. And two, he wanted to fucking win.

"Twenty-one," the blonde flipped his card and Reno narrowed his eyes. _Okay. Enough is enough._ Reno made a move and pretended to be shuffling the cards again, instead pressing a small button that would call security. _This guy has to be doing something…_

The officers in blue came in and looked confused for a moment. "Something wrong here, Mr. Sinclair?"

Reno nodded and tilted his head towards the gentleman. "Take a look at this guy and tell me if he's got anything up his sleeve. There's no fucking way this guy can win over 30 times, yo."

They looked even more confused then and shook their head. The one with the dreads and eye patch spoke up first. _What was his name? Xigbar, I think_.

"Reno, we can't do anything to Mr. Donis…"

"Why the hell not, yo?"

They looked at him like he was stupid, and finally the blonde chick with the weird hair – _The hell is with everyone and weird hair, anyway?_ – spoke up, "Luxord owns the place, you dipshit."

Reno just glared and watched them wander away, quickly turning his glare to this Mr. Donis. "I don't give a shit if you do own the place, yo. How the fuck are you winning so much?"

Luxord just smirked and shrugged. "Maybe you'll find out, maybe you won't."

And with that said, the blonde stood and wandered off, using the executive elevator back to his office.

"Cocky fucker."

* * *

First chapter… what do you guys think? As far as I know, it's the only Reno/Luxord in existence. True? Not sure, haven't looked in a while. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And Quinn better love me. The image of Reno sliding around in his socks, singing Lady GaGa just… makes me laugh so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever can guess the song in this chapter, I'll write a one-shot for you! Or, you know, try. XD The giant italicized paragraph is your song-to-guess. NO CHEATING. And I'll only accept answers via Reviews. Just so it's fair.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

"_I want to hold them like they do in Texas please…"_

"Reno!"

The redhead looked up from his Haagen-Dazs, silver spoon dangling out of his mouth. His eyebrow rose to signal that, yes, he had heard Demyx.

"Turn that down, man. My god, I'm a music freak, but I can only stand so much Lady GaGa."

"You're just jealous she's prettier than you," Reno grinned, but stood anyway, turning to another artist.

"Right, you can see the jealousy dripping off my chin. Asshole."

Reno pouted once Demyx was gone, slamming the elder's apartment door. He wasn't even sure what artist he turned to now. From the sounds of the German, it was Tokio Hotel. Or Rammstein… he wasn't exactly paying attention to the music right now, more concerned with glaring at the clock hanging above the TV.

He was dreading going to work… Reno had come to **hate** his job. Which was odd… he fucking loved being a Blackjack dealer. It was easy, simple to understand, and… well… easy money. And this apartment was **not** cheap.

His music addiction wasn't either. Reno sighed and decided he wasn't in the mood for German and stood, looking through his vast music collection. Everything ranging from Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers to Lady GaGa to 3OH!3 to Eisbrecher to Puscifer to Enya to Loreena McKennitt.

Needless to say, Reno loved music.

"Hmm… I think this will work. Eisbrecher's not quite doing it for me today…"

"_I woke up to a dream passing by; it was the middle of the night. Was I awake, was I asleep, what was I doing outside? I saw a man walk from the trees, he came and sat next to me and he said: 'Boy if you don't follow your dreams, you'll be dead someday… just like me.' Then he got up and walked away, and then I started to think. He turned around, I saw his face and I looked deep into his eyes, and I realized that man was me."_

"Ah… that works."

Reno, his music addiction now sated, sat back down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table that was currently overflowing with various tabloids. Haagen-Dazs and Jersey Shore… yeah, that worked. Not his favorite reality show, but it was the only thing that was on.

As the hours ticked by and his ice-cream depleted into nothing – "Is that dinner? Yeah, good enough…" – Reno groaned at the clock. "Stop ticking down! I don't want to work!"

Ever since he learned who the hell his boss was… his boss **would not** leave him alone. Even if it was just a game of Blackjack – one simple game, nothing bad, right? Wrong. Reno had… issues with failure. And to him, losing was a failure. Every single game he lost against Luxord, he was feeling that issue even more.

And his best friends knew what happened when that pile got too high.

Reno, once again turning his glare to the clock, groaned at the time. At least he had enough time to get ready before going to the hellhole. No speeding tickets for him.

* * *

Another plus… he didn't have to give Demyx a ride to work this time. His boyfriend, Marluxia, gave him a ride.

The only downside… Axel's boyfriend was there. If they could even be considered a couple. Considering Axel was 24 and dating a 16 year old… probably not. At least, not by law.

Reno was getting tired of their sickening behavior… not that he had issues with homosexual couples because of his own sexual preference, but these two were just… over the top. Constantly clinging to each other, always kissing, talking in whispers about who-knows-what…

After hearing another lip-lock be released, Reno looked up with a glare. "Oh, for fuck sakes, you two. Let each other go for twenty fucking seconds."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Oh, **hello** to you, too, Sora. Dammit, can't even have the shy, cute one today, huh?"

The blonde boy snuggling under Axel's chin looked pissed off beyond belief. "Roxas is sleeping, shut up. You'll wake him up."

Another downside? Axel's boyfriend had… issues. After some tragic childhood event that killed his twin, Roxas constantly switched personalities. Roxas was cute, shy, and was quiet. Sora was pissed constantly, moody, and had a stick up his ass.

_How does Axel deal with this…?_

"Fuck you two; I'm going out to my table early. You two make me sick, I think I have cavities, yo."

The suited red-head pulled his hair up in a tail and grabbed his suit jacket, holding it over his shoulder as he walked to table… What table was he at again?

"You're on four, love."

Reno visibly flinched, his eye twitching in annoyance. _Why... why can't you leave me alone for __**one day**__, yo?_

"Earth to Reno! You're on table four!"

"Shut up, Zack!" He did not want to turn around…

_Don't turn around. Just keep walking…_ That was what Reno did… for a whole of twenty seconds. And then he heard the footsteps following him. Just one pair of footsteps. Reno unhooked the velvet ropes that barred anyone from the table, got out his supplies, and then just glared.

Green eyes met sapphire blue. One in annoyance, the other in amusement. "Why…?"

"Why, love, you know that answer."

This happened every night for the past week. Luxord had **memorized his schedule**. Every night, he came downstairs to the floor and met Reno at the employee door, waited for the scowl, and then followed the red-head to whatever table he was assigned to for that day. However many games he played, however, varied. Some nights, he stayed for Reno's entire shift. Other nights, he stayed for one game, and then left.

"Don't you have some big business thing to do, Luxord? I'm getting really tired of seeing you every fucking day, yo."

Reno turned his sharp gaze over to the blonde, quickly turning into a glare at the smirk on the boss' face. "I'm not leaving until I get an answer to my question, Reno. You know this."

He let out a huff and shuffled a new deck, dealing whoever was currently sitting at the table. Most everyone found out very quickly, however, that you did not win against Luxord. At most, you tied… and even that was rare. Reno knew by personal experience.

"For the past fucking **week**, yo… go the fuck away and let me win something." Reno glared, earning a smirk in return. "And stop being such a cocky fuck!"

His outburst drew the attention of most people at other tables, since it was shockingly slow tonight and fairly quiet.

"Now, now, Reno. We don't want to make a scene, do we?"

"Like fucking hell I don't. I want you to go the –"

Luxord's expression changed and he glared a sharp and very piercing gaze. There was an almost… icy look in his eyes. "Sinclair, shut up. You know damn well that I will leave you alone after you do what I asked." He smirked, his eyes softening a little… but only a little. "I bet you still have my number, don't you?"

The red-head growled low. Yes… yes, he did. It was currently in his back pocket, written on an Ace of Spades. How fucking appropriate.

"Judging from that look, you do. How convenient." Luxord smirked and rested his elbows on the green felt of the table, chin sitting in his palms that were linked together. "So… when do I get the phone call?"

"Never, you cocky fucker." Reno hissed and grabbed his keys, stomping back to the employee's lounge. Roxas-slash-Sora was finally gone, so that was a plus. And as soon as everyone heard Reno stomping about with Luxord to follow, they got the hell out of the way. Nobody got in Reno's way when he was pissed.

Especially about the particular blonde following him. "Get out of my way. I'm leaving, yo."

"Hey, hey! You're not done your shift!" His assistant manager looked up at him and glared. Yet another blonde that pissed him off.

"Fuck off, Cloud." The red-head grabbed his jacket and left.

Everyone turned their gaze to their boss, who was leaning against the doorjamb with a smirk on his face. Cloud was the first one to speak up, "What the hell are you doing to him?"

"Oh, nothing he doesn't like. He's just being stubborn." Luxord smiled an odd combination of happy and creepy before looking towards his cousin. "Cloud, hand me the schedule book for next week…"

* * *

GASP. Reno has his number. But why? Mmyes. And why does it seem all my stories are slow? Or maybe it's just my writing style. I have no idea. HI QUINN.


End file.
